Here We Go Again
by namelessjen
Summary: 2x18 if the musical was Mamma Mia instead of Carrie (Falice)


Alice looked back at Kevin Keller in amusement. She wasn't sure why he had come to her with this idea but it was somewhat flattering really. She placed her folder down on the desk in front of her and crossed her arms over her chest as she thought it over. "You want me to be in the school musical?" She questioned, trying to make sure she understood him correctly.

Kevin nodded his head. "I know you're a busy woman, Mrs Cooper, but age-appropriate casting is something I believe in, the story just won't come across authentic enough unless an adult is playing the role." He explained. "I realise that might ruffle a few feathers here and there, but as the director, I am in charge and I want you."

Alice smiled at that. She was his first choice and that made her feel somewhat special and appreciated. "What is the role?" She asked, wanting to know all the facts before she agreed to anything.

"Donna Sheridan, we're doing Mamma Mia." He said proudly. "It took a lot of arm-twistings to get the faculty to agree since it's somewhat mature compared to what Riverdale High is used to, but who better than former theatre star, Alice Cooper to take on a role famously portrayed by greats, including and not limited to Meryl Streep. An icon, a legend, a star." He gushed.

Alice wasn't a fan of Kevin's long-winded explanation but she was a fan of him calling her a star. She nodded her head slowly, realising that this might be a terrible idea, but to be honest, she had been making a lot of bad choices lately and this one was something that might actually take her mind off of them. "As long as you're sure." She wanted to be certain that he wouldn't change his mind after she agreed to it.

Kevin nodded his head vigorously. "I have never been so sure of something in my life." He told her boldly. "Except maybe being gay, but that's not important. I am sure, Mrs Cooper. You are Donna Sheridan."

Alice sprawled out across FP's striped sheets. She looked up at him when he walked back to bed after using the bathroom. "Do you think it's crazy of me to want to be in a high school production?" She asked him as he pressed one knee into the mattress.

FP shook his head as he manoeuvred himself to lay back down beside her. He wasn't entirely sure what she wanted him to say, but he had no doubt that she would be brilliant up on that stage, no matter who or what the production was.

Alice nodded her head and rolled onto her side. She wrapped her leg around his waist and let out a happy sigh. Somehow his approval, or at the very least his reassurance had sparked something in her, it made her feel like she was allowed to be excited by this turn of events. She was going to be a lead roll in a musical, it didn't matter if it was put on by her daughter's high school, she was going to be involved in something that made her feel good about herself. "You think you'll come and see it? I know musicals were never really your thing, but I'll be there, Jughead will probably be in the audience too..." She knew things were complicated between them, they were both still married to other people, and their kids were none the wiser to the fact that they were sleeping together, but she wanted FP to be there, to be proud of her.

FP smiled at her and inched closer so he could press a kiss to her hair. "I'll talk to Pop, take a night off to come and see the star of the school musical." He assured her. It was sweet how serious she was taking the whole thing. It had only been a few days since Kevin had approached her, but every time FP had seen her, she was smiling and talking about the play. He was glad that she was happier lately. He knew that Chic moving out was difficult for Alice but this was something that was distracting her and he was grateful for that, for her sake mostly.

"I should get going soon," Alice told him as she ran her fingers over his bare chest. FP nodded his head despite hating the idea of another quick departure. Their window of seeing each other was limited to weekdays when the kids were at school. Navigating between his shifts at Pop's, and Alice's obligations at the high school, it was only going to get worse now that she was going to be involved with the musical. He cherished every second and he hoped she did too.

FP grabbed her hip and pulled her body closer to his so she could escape. Alice let out a laugh and buried her face in against his neck. "School is nearly over." She reminded him, not making a move to leave just yet. She just wanted to get home before Betty or Jughead did, she still had a few more minutes to drag out the goodbyes.

FP let out a groan. "School should be extended a few more hours, might make kids smarter." He joked, a smirk on his face when Alice looked up at him. She let out a laugh and shook her head. He met her lips with his own and ran his fingers through her messy curls as they kissed. He had no shame in stealing kisses when she was supposed to be leaving, he never knew when their last time together might be. For all he knew she might pull the plug on the two of them being like this, the fear was always circulating, intruding his thoughts when he least expected.

Alice walked into the first rehearsal. She knew that most of the cast weren't expecting her but that was okay. Kevin ushered everyone in to sit down together. He droned on and on with a speech Alice didn't pay much attention to, she just wanted to know who was playing which role, which was what she was most excited about really.

"Unfortunately we've had to tweak the story just a little to involve Mrs Cooper," Kevin explained to the group. "To avoid the entire production being portrayed by adults, we've had to rewrite the first act and some of the second. I'll explain it all, you'll all adjust."

Alice frowned a little and glanced over at her daughter who was too busy paying Kevin attention to focus on her.

"The casting goes as follows," Kevin started, clearing his throat for effect. He ran through the cast list, which included variations of the students playing past versions of the main characters, who were enacting the stories from Donna's journals as the musical switched between past and present tense. It was the only way Principal Weatherbee would allow for Alice to play an adult character and Kevin did everything in his power to make sure he had the lead he had wanted from the start.

"Now I know there's the whole ethnicity issue where nobody is going to believe that you're related or the same character, but this is a small town, and an even smaller production, we have to work with what we've got. Each and every one of you are stars, and we're going to make this the best show Riverdale has ever produced!" Kevin declared.

Alice tried not to laugh at how passionate the kid was, she knew he was doing her a favour in letting her be involved in this at all. She started clapping, which soon turned into every one in the room doing the same.

Kevin handed out the new version of the script and told everyone they had to be at the first practice on time. He didn't want to waste a single second.

Alice was gathering her belongings when she was tapped on the shoulder. She jumped back slightly when she saw who belonged to the tapping fingers.

Cheryl gave the women one of her infamous cherry covered smiles. "It is an honour to portray your younger self on stage, I assure you that I will do everything in my power to make sure Donna Sheridan is honoured in the way she deserves to be," Cheryl said in a serious tone. "I won't let you down."

Alice nodded her head slowly. She wasn't quite sure what to make of the words coming from the teen's lips. "I-thank you?" She said awkwardly.

Cheryl smiled again before turning on her heel and walking across the auditorium to where her girlfriend was waiting for her.

"Mom," Betty said before she approached her mother. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to be in the musical?" She questioned, hand gripping her backpack tightly.

Alice placed her script into her handbag and gave her daughter a small smile. "I wanted it to be a surprise." She answered with a slight shrug. "I thought it would be nice to do something together, you're always so busy with your friends, and when your friend Kevin asked me, I thought it would be a nice way to spend more time together."

Betty nodded her head. "I just thought you would have told me, then I could have been less surprised by you suddenly appearing and making everyone confused."

Alice sighed and slung her bag over her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Honey, but everyone knows now and that's all that matters."

Betty smiled at her mother before turning around to see if her boyfriend was still about. "I guess it's pretty cool to be playing mother and daughter..."

Alice nodded, her face lit up at the reminder. "We get to sing together."

Betty smiled at that and reached out to touch her mother's arm gently.

"I wonder if your sister would come and see us?" Alice pondered as the two of them headed toward the door together.

FP stirred his spoon in his mug of coffee. He looked across the table to the woman sitting opposite him in the booth. Alice was too busy focused on her daughter who sat beside him, but with Jughead off ordering himself more breakfast, FP had room to admire Alice peacefully. The two Cooper women were both going over lines together silently, side by side. Betty picked up her orange juice and took a small sip before setting it down. She was startled when a foot hit her own under the table. FP looked underneath, apologising to the young girl. He had been trying to nudge Alice but veered a little too far to the left instead. He coughed awkwardly and picked up his drink so he didn't have to speak again.

Alice looked up from the page she had been reading and locked eyes with her current lover. She smiled shyly before her attention went to her daughter again. "I don't know how I'm going to remember all of these lines, I haven't been in a play since high school." She told her daughter in a slightly anxious tone.

Betty placed her hand upon her mother's and smiled. "Mom, you're going to do great. You have an incredible memory, you're just overthinking it."

FP nodded his head and set his coffee down on the table again. "You were always good at remembering things, Al." He said supportively. He wasn't sure if he sounded casual enough about it. He was mostly just trying to reassure her because he knew she could get herself stressed out about things so easily when she was left alone with her thoughts. Jughead slid into the booth next to his dad with another plate of food he'd scored for himself.

"How do you eat all of that and still have room for lunch and dinner?" FP questioned. He shook his head and let out a light chuckle, eyes landing on Alice once more.

"It isn't quite fair that the Jughead's of this world get to eat like that and don't gain 40 pounds each time," said Alice when her eyes left FP's to look at the plate in front of his son's.

"Mom I don't think you need to worry, you're in great shape, honestly. If I look like you after three kids, I'll be happy." Betty assured her mother.

Alice smiled at her sadly, remembering her son was still icing her out. She didn't dare look at FP after the mention of their son. He still didn't know about that situation, and much like the character she was playing on stage, she didn't have any desire to open up about that any time soon.

It was a Saturday evening when Betty invited the cast over to the Cooper residence to watch the film version of the musical they were busy rehearsing for. The house was filled with teenagers that Alice was quite happy to cater to. She was in the kitchen sorting out a few more plates of finger food, it was the third time she had heard Kevin warning the teens not to get too attached to the movie as it differed creatively from his vision and from their version. She rolled her eyes to herself as she took a tray out of her oven. A knock on the back door stole her attention. She set the tray down on a cooling rack and wandered over to open the door. FP stood outside, leather jacket covering his flannel as per usual. He looked rather cold but she didn't want to invite him inside because of all of the guests in the other room.

"You can't be here." She told him shaking her head.

FP nodded and gave her a brief smile. "I just wanted to see you, even for just a minute." He said, eyes glancing between her eyes and her lips.

Alice was very flattered by his gesture, she did enjoy his company even when she wasn't supposed to be doing so. "You can't stay." She told him as she stepped outside and closed the door behind herself. She pushed herself up onto her toes so she could reach his lips. The kiss was so quick it hardly felt like it happened at all. She dropped back down onto the balls of her feet and looked up at him with a grin.

FP smiled down at her in return. He could hear the teens inside and knew he shouldn't be there, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to leave just yet. "You've been real busy lately, I missed you." He admitted bashfully.

Alice played with the hem of his shirt that poked out the bottom of his jacket. She pouted and used her second hand to reach out and touch his face. "When the musical is over I'll have a lot more free time."

He nodded his head and placed one hand on her hip, thumb stroking the fabric of her pants ever so gently. "I can't wait for that." He said with a small sigh. He was happy for her, she was enjoying herself being involved but it meant they didn't get to see one another all that often and after being hot and heavy for a few weeks solid, he was starting to suffer from Alice withdrawals. It wasn't about the sex, he didn't care if they were sleeping together or just talking, it never mattered to him. He just liked spending time with her, always had.

"Mom?" Betty called out from inside the kitchen. Alice gave FP an apologetic look. She kissed him quickly and promised she'd make it up to him later. FP stepped back and watched as Alice disappeared inside the house. He wasn't sure what to do with himself then, Alice was busy, Jughead was no doubt inside, or on his way over. He didn't have much else to do so he walked back to his bike and headed over to the Wyrm to kill some time.

Alice stood on stage with her daughter a few paces away, singing her part of their duet. The amount of adoration and pride she felt in her heart watching her youngest child singing her heart out was almost too much for Alice, she missed her cue and Kevin yelled out 'cut' in frustration. She apologised and the music started once more. She was a little rusty with her vocals, but once Betty's hand was in hers it all felt so natural, and oh so easy to let the song out. By the time the number was finished, the two Cooper women were holding onto each other with tears in each of their eyes. Alice placed one hand on the back of Betty's head and refused to let go of her daughter for what felt like forever and a day to the younger blonde. She didn't push her mother away though because in a way it was exactly what she needed too.

Kevin watched them for a moment before turning toward Fangs, "I knew casting a real mother and daughter would work out in my favour." He said in a stage whisper.

Alice let go of her youngest daughter and wiped her stray tears with her fingers. She picked up her script from the stage floor in front of her and looked over at Kevin to see what he wanted them to do next.

They ran through another page of lines before they were no longer needed, the next page of actors took over and the mother-daughter duo went to sit at the room together.

"I talked to Polly, she said she would try and make it to a performance," Betty told Alice once they were sitting down together.

Alice smiled brightly at the mention of her eldest daughter. She missed Polly and the twins so dearly, she wished they lived closer so her family could all be together. With Chic out of the house again, and her separation from Hal ongoing, she felt rather lonely whenever Betty was out of the house.

"I also talked to dad, he says he misses you." She was a little unsure about mentioning that because every time she brought up her father, her mom closed off and her mood changed.

Alice nodded her head and looked down at the floor. "Betty, he's allowed to miss me, but that doesn't change anything. He wanted to divorce me to cheat me out of his inheritance." She reminded her. That wasn't even touching on the fact that he wanted their daughter to abort her babies, and him cheating on her with his own cousin. She was tired of people wanting her to forgive and forget just because they were married. For once she just wanted to accept that her marriage had fallen apart, and stop trying to fix it. She was done, and it hurt but that was just the way it was now.

Betty nodded her head. She understood to a certain extent. Her parents were together a long time and had gotten over fights and struggles in the past. She wanted them to reconcile again purely because they were her parents. Each time her mom mentioned the terrible things her dad had done, she was reminded of why she had to stop thinking the way she was, being together for her wasn't going to make anyone happy. She glanced over at Jughead for a second before looking at her mom again. "Jughead's been such a big support for me with this whole divorce, and the Blossom situation, I just hope I can be the same for him while his parents are going through the same." She mentioned, hoping Jughead couldn't hear her talking about it.

Alice raised her eyebrows as she too looked across at her daughter's boyfriend. "Are they getting a divorce?" She asked curiously. FP hadn't mentioned it to her which made her wonder why he wouldn't.

Betty shrugged her shoulders and looked at her mother again. "Jug said something about a lawyer." She said with uncertainty. "I don't know many details, but I think so..."

Alice didn't know what to say to that. She just made a mental note to mention it the next time she saw FP.

FP dragged the script pages out of Alice's hands. He reached out as far as he could and threw them onto the floor of his bedroom. "You promised me half an hour without the musical on your mind." He reminded the woman who was laying on his bed. He kissed the side of her face, lips trailing down her neck. Alice let out a warm laugh and pulled her hair away from her skin.

"I'm sorry, we're so close to opening night and every time I think I know all of my lines, I panic and forget my own name." She said as she closed her eyes. She was trying to focus only on FP's lips on her skin, but of course, her mind continued to be elsewhere.

"It's Alice," FP whispered between the kisses he was leaving on her warm skin. He pulled her shirt down so he could kiss along her shoulder. "Alice. Susanna." He breathed out before he reversed his actions and kissed back up to her face. He pushed her down against the mattress so he could hover over her body.

Alice let out a giggle when he spoke her name like that, that giggle turned into a little groan when he had moved her body where he wanted her. His fingers fiddled with the button on her pants, lips meeting hers as he slipped his hand into her underwear. They were always in a rush, trying to make sure they wouldn't get caught even on days when the kids were going to be at school for hours. It was easier this way, less risk of an unexpected visitor.

Alice let out a pleasant sigh as his fingers met with her body. His thumb rubbed her in circles that made her mind clear completely, forgetting her own name for an entirely different reason this time around. FP was most satisfied that he now had her full attention all to himself. He dragged the fabric down her legs and discarded them on the floor with ease. He looked up at Alice who was watching his every move. He knew she was aching for him, and that made him smile at her. He was so in love with her but he could never say that out loud, this was what their relationship was right now. Two former flames who still found each other's company more enjoyable than most things in their lives. He didn't know what she'd categorise them as, but he didn't mind. He lowered himself down between her legs, tongue finishing what he started, making sure he didn't give her any chances to think about that damn musical again.

Alice wandered into Pop's not long after the dinner rush. She saw FP bussing tables and made a beeline over to where he was standing. "Hey handsome, you have a minute?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip as she watched him.

FP looked up and placed the dirty dishes down on the table again. "What's going on?" He questioned, hoping it wasn't anything serious or troubling. He still had an hour or so left on the clock, but if he absolutely had to then he would make an excuse to punch out early.

Alice took an envelope out of her pocket and handed it to him. "I have your ticket to my show." She said proudly. She was more than excited at this point. The show was fast approaching and Alice couldn't be more thrilled. FP wiped his hands on his apron before reaching out to take it from her. "I haven't been to a school play since, well probably since the last one you were in." He admitted. It wasn't exactly his scene, but he was happy to go and watch her. She was so proud of herself, so excited for him to come and see what she had been working on, and the reason why he had hardly seen her over the last few months.

"This one is better," Alice assured him. "These kids are so talented, and none of them are too embarrassed to do this, it's exactly what I wished it was like when I was a student."

FP nodded his head to her words and pushed the ticket into his back pocket. "I have to get back to work, but I'll talk to you later," FP said to her softly. He looked around the room to see who was about, before sneaking a quick kiss to her lips. He picked up everything he needed and started heading back toward the kitchen.

Alice ran her fingers over her recently kissed lips. Her eyes watched the way FP's hips moved when he walked, a smile on her face as she admired his body. She turned to leave as soon as he was out of sight.

The last person Alice expected to show up to the final dress rehearsal was Chic. Their first performance was happening in a few hours and Alice was filled with jitters. When she saw her son walking in she couldn't help the smile that spread onto her face mid-scene. Kevin turned around to see what had caught her eye. He waved over at the boy before his attention went back to Alice. The three dad's he had talked into making a small appearance as the current day Bill, Harry and Sam were finally working with the whole cast and everything seemed to be falling into place. Kevin called for a ten-minute break between the first and second act, and Alice headed off stage to go straight over to Chic.

"You came. I didn't think you would." Alice said to him as she approached.

Chid nodded his head and cautiously looked around to see where Betty was. "I wouldn't miss your big night." He told her, smiling toward her. Betty wasn't around so he visibly relaxed when he realised that.

"Do you have a ticket? I'm sure we can find a spare one if you don't." Alice told him. She was so delighted that he was there to see her performance. FP would be there too, and Polly was expected to show up. It was as if everything was going right for once.

Chic nodded his head. "Kevin sent me one. We've kept in touch." He explained quickly. "He sure runs a tight ship." He commented. He hadn't observed much of the run through but he could tell from the little he did see, Kevin wanted it perfect and to be fair Chic couldn't fault him for that really.

"He does but it works, everyone is working so hard on this, I'm so proud to be a part of it."

"Mom," Betty said as she walked over to the pair. "You have to get changed into your next costume, Midge's mom is looking for you." She told her mother quickly.

Alice gave Chic an apologetic look. She had completely forgotten that this rehearsal was meant to mirror the actual show. She didn't have time to stand around and chat. "I'll see you tonight." She told her son before allowing Betty to drag her backstage once more.

With all of the good luck Alice has had lately, it was bound to run out. It started with Cheryl coming down with food poisoning. Kevin was in a mood about it and kept snapping at everyone backstage. It was getting closer and closer to show time and he wasn't entirely sure what to do. Josie volunteered to step in, she knew all of the songs and the dance numbers anyway from being the musical advisor for the whole production. Kevin went outside to get some air as Josie went to see which of the costumes would fit her the best.

Alice sat down in the dressing room and retouched her make up. She was starting to get quite nervous. The teens were all talking amongst themselves as they got ready, while Alice mostly kept to herself.

Hal wandered through to the dressing room with a bunch of flowers for both Betty and Alice. When Alice caught sight of him she immediately leapt from her seat to get as much room between the flowers and herself as possible. "Hal! Are you trying to sabotage the whole show?" She accused him. The last thing they needed was to lose another actor so close to curtain.

Hal looked at his wife with a confused frown. "Alice, I'm just trying to wish you good luck with your show. What's so wrong about that?"

"By bringing me flowers that I am allergic to?" She asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

Hal looked at the flowers in both hands and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. I'll get rid of them." He said before leaving the room.

Alice let out a giant sigh of relief. She sat back down and took out the rollers in her hair. Her blonde curls fell down to her shoulders. She flicked her hair a few times to help them fall into a less than perfectly shaped curls.

Her phone beeped so she checked her new message. It was FP wishing her good luck. She smiled and sent him back a quick thank you.

Alice was surprised when she made it to the final act without messing up a single line or dance number. She knew that Kevin wouldn't have anything to complain about nor critique when the show was over because she believed this was their best performance yet.

She stood there on stage with her youngest daughter dressed up in a wedding dress. Her emotions were high as they always were whenever they ran through this particular scene. Her eyes scanned the crowd, and for the most part, she couldn't make out that many faces at all. The lights were too bright but she did spot her son sitting right in front of FP. Her heart lurched in her chest as Betty recited a line about not knowing who her father was, and not caring.

Alice looked at Betty, her eyes landing on her son again. She took a step away from her daughter and pointed out to where Chic and FP were sitting only a few seats apart. "He's your father. I'm so sorry." She said as tears started falling down her face. Betty was stunned, unsure what to make of her mother's confession. FP looked in the direction Alice was pointing, his eyes landed on Chic before he glanced back at the woman he was in love with. Alice watched him. The lights were so bright that they made her eyes water further until she was unsure as to whether or not she was crying because of the lights, or because of everything else going on.

"I don't care who my father is," Betty said as she grabbed her mother's hand, doing her best to save the scene. Alice turned toward her daughter and nodded her head. She went back to the script in an attempt to erase what she'd just done. She didn't see FP leaving the room, nor did she notice when Hal went in the same direction.

When Alice walked into the police station later that evening she was pissed off. The fact that Hal had gotten into an altercation was bad enough, but she was the one who had to come and deal with it, bail him out after getting arrested.

She saw FP first. He was sat down at the station with a bruised fist and dried blood that must have come from his nose. Alice didn't know what to say to him from across the room, so she went to sort out everything with Hal first. Luckily FP was still sitting there after Hal was processed and let out to go home. She told Hal to go and wait in the car so she could talk to FP.

He didn't seem to thrilled when Alice walked over to him. He hated being in the police station on a good day, but having to be there because of Hal Cooper was a downright humiliating.

"About what happened..." She started, but FP cut her off.

"I'm not stupid, Alice." He told her, shaking his head. "I mean maybe I was naive for a while, but lately I thought there was a chance, I just didn't think you'd lie about it after everything." He said with a disappointed tone.

Alice knew she had messed up, possibly thrown it all away for them yet again.

FP looked up at her as he pressed the ice pack against his bruised eye again. "Maybe I am stupid, thinking I might actually love you." He said quietly, feeling embarrassed to even say such a thing out loud especially after everything that had just happened.

Alice shook her head. "You're not stupid. FP if I could change it all, I would. I would have told you as soon as he came into my life." She admitted. "I can't change it though. I can't no matter how badly I want to."

FP listened to what she was saying but he shook his head. It was still pretty shitty and he didn't know how that made up for her lying about him having another son this whole time.

"I was scared of losing you again, of getting hurt like I always do when I'm around you." She said with her eyes closed, too scared to face him.

FP shook his head and moved to stand up. "Don't blame me for everything, Alice. You know that I've been just as hurt by everything as you have."

"I know. I know. I just thought that I would lose you all over again and I couldn't stomach that. These last few months, everything was perfect again. It felt right and it was easy for the first time in a very long time..." She explained, trying her best to tell him what she was feeling. "I don't want to lose you, I don't want to break your heart or mine.."

FP nodded slightly. "I can't do this right now, Alice. I just need some time." He said in a gentle tone. He wasn't trying to hurt her again, he just really couldn't deal with this all in one night.

He walked out of the station to wait for his ride to come and pick him up. Alice watched him as she approached her car. She opened the driver's side door and slid into her seat. "Say one word and you'll walk home." She threatened her soon to be ex-husband. Hal didn't say a word, and Alice took off out of the parking lot with ease.

It was three weeks of awkwardly running into each other before FP was ready to talk to her again. Alice met him at the trailer while the kids were at school, it would have felt like old times if it weren't for the fact that they were both awkward around one another instead of wanting to rip off each other's clothing.

FP offered Alice a cup of coffee before he sat down on the sofa with her. He had no idea where to start so he stared down at the coffee table in front of himself, just trying to think of what he wanted to say.

"I'm sorry," Alice told him before he had a chance to speak. "I know you want to say something, but I needed to tell you that first. You will never understand how sorry I am, and will always be for keeping this from you for this long."

FP listened to her and nodded his head. He did understand that she regretted it. He didn't know how they could fix what had happened, they probably couldn't, but he wanted to move forward instead. He was ready to do that so long as she could figure out how to build his trust up again.

"I love you," FP said to her as soon as she finished talking, "but we are nowhere near ready to just jump back into something like that. We need to figure it all out, get our divorces finalised, let our kids warm up to the idea.." He didn't want to just throw away their lives to be together. They needed to be smart about what they wanted, and what their families needed.

Alice nodded her head. She could do that. She would do anything to try and keep what they once had, afloat.

"We need to trust each other," FP told her.

Alice nodded her head again.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, reaching out to take her hand.

Alice looked down at FP's hand and reached out for it.

Here we go again, she thought to herself, a smile spreading across her lips as she nodded her head. Yeah, she trusted him.


End file.
